Gajévy Week
by Moriganes
Summary: Un recueil pour la Gajevy week 2016, un jour, un thème, un texte, tout simplement...
1. Une merveille découverte

**Coucou,**

 **comme je l'avais annoncé dans mon recueil d'OS Gajévy**

 **Je fais la Gajévy Week.**

 **Donc voici le premier texte, avec comme thème : couverture.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira...**

* * *

 **Une merveille découverte**

Durant une bonne partie de sa vie le mage d'acier, Gajeel Redfox avait pas mal baroudé. Aujourd'hui, encore, il voyageait beaucoup lors de ses missions avec son fidèle partenaire Panther Lily. Ils en avaient vu des paysages, des merveilles d'Earthland, des coins reculés. Maints paysages avaient charmé le cœur de fer du dragon slayer. Surtout attiré par les contrées désertiques, le loup solitaire qu'il était avait envisagé plus d'une fois de s'installer dans un de ses lieux avec son ami. Il pensait à divers entrainements, tous plus rude les uns que les autres. Mais, au fond, ces crétins de la guilde lui manqueraient.

De plus il avait trouvé la seule contrée qu'il ne se lassait pas de découvrir… Seulement, il refusait de la partageait, tout homme avait le droit d'avoir son jardin secret et ce lieu l'était. En aucun cas, il ne permettrait à quelqu'un d'autre de l'explorer, c'était son plaisir à lui.

Chaque matin, il découvrait le même paysage. Alors que le soleil s'élevait peu à peu dans le ciel, une mer azur aux vagues bouleversées reflétait les premiers rayons dorés. Il huma à plein poumon l'odeur douceâtre des effluves émanant de ce point. Les vagues mourraient de manière aléatoire sur l'étendue de sable fin et chaud d'un beige presque blanc. Alors que la couverture étoilée de la nuit devait se retirer peu à peu, un doux relief se dessina, une pente menant à un creux voluptueux qu'il s'amusait à descendre en glissant lentement.

La fuite des étoiles, qui suivit, dévoila, ensuite, deux belles dunes à la rondeur parfaite. Il adorait y parvenir, elles piquaient son imagination… Elles piquaient son ardeur. Il s'auto félicitait de se dire qu'elles lui appartenait à lui et à personne d'autre.

Il dégagea le dernier lieu caché par le voile nocturne, caressant l'épiderme des doux reliefs arrondis, devenant de plus en plus étroit… A l'extrémité de l'île, il taquina le deux falaises, un point faible du lieu…

Il provoqua alors un séisme et le paysage s'en trouva transformé au plus grand plaisir du ténébreux. Il remonta une longue piste lisse avec une légère colline au centre… Et il arriva dans le jardin, son coin privé, un jardin à la végétation azur pas abondante, il s'égarait volontiers dans ce lieu chaud, humide et douillet… Dans cette Éden naissait la vie, une source y coulait, une source dans laquelle lui seul s'y était désaltéré.

Il remonta sur la plaine chaude au centre de laquelle se situait une cavité mystérieuse dans laquelle il lui arrivait de jouer de temps à autres.

De cette plaine, on apercevait deux monts aux sommets rosés. Il se balada dans la vallée qui les séparés, puis il gravit un des pics pointant vers le ciel. Il en était le fier propriétaire, personne ne les avait grimpés à part lui et il ne laisserait jamais personne le faire, ils étaient sa propriété…

Il descendit par le côté le moins pentu et continua son excursion matinale. Il passa sur le fin pont et monta sur un cap à la forme courbe. De là, il rejoignit le gouffre aux légendes…

Un gouffre profond entouré d'une tendre roche rose, de là sortait et entrait le vent. Un lieu magique dont lui seul, l'élu put explorer en toute quiétude les moindre recoins. De ce gouffre sortait des chants, des contes et des légendes, des soupires attrayant pour le dragon slayer, des mots d'amour qui lui étaient destiné. D'ailleurs, il sut tout de suite que la voix qu'il entendait s'apprêtait à lui parler…

 **\- Stupide Gajeel ! Arrête de me prendre la couverture !**

* * *

 **clé de lecture : la couverture avec des motifs étoilés.**


	2. La science du langage

**Salut, deuxième jour, deuxième texte, petit, tout petit texte,**

 **le thème d'aujourd'hui est _Je t'aime,_**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira,**

 **bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **La science du langage**

La journée était tranquille, la pluie battante à l'extérieur appelait à la paresse ainsi qu'au cocooning. La linguiste de Fairy Tail était ainsi installée chez elle, relaxé par le crépitement de la cheminée et les ronflements de son cher et tendre. Oui, elle aimait l'entendre ronfler, son dragon slayer. Assise sur le canapé, ses cuisses servaient d'oreiller au mage d'acier, allongé sur le dos.

S'occupant, Lévy Macgarden adorait jouer avec les mots, rien de très étonnant pour une mage des mots. En cette heure de tranquillité, elle voulut essayer un nouveau jeu, armée d'une feuille et d'une plume, elle nota :

 _ **«**_ _ **J**_ _amais, il ne me laissera tomber, c'est un protecteur… Malgré lui. Il prend soin de moi à sa manière._

 _ **E**_ _n me faisant l'amour, il me laisse le dominer et je crois qu'il aime cela. Il murmure mon prénom comme si j'étais ce qu'il avait de plus précieux._

 _ **T**_ _oujours en ronchonnant, il m'accompagne dans les lieux que j'aime._

 _ **A**_ _vec lui, je me sens en sécurité, même s'il me rappelle que je suis petite. Pourtant il me trouve intelligente, je suis la seule à qui il fait ce compliment, vu que tout les autres sont des « tarés »._

 _ **I**_ _l déteste que je me plaigne, que je pleure ou bien que j'aie peur, il trouve toujours le moyen de me redonner du courage._

 _ **M**_ _aintenant que nous vivons ensemble, il me prend dans ses bras à chaque fois que nous nous endormons et je me blottis volontiers dedans._

 _ **E**_ _n faisant la sieste, il prend mes cuisses pour un coussin, il dort tranquillement comme en ce moment d'ailleurs, il est beau… »_

Elle lui caressa les cheveux, ce qui le réveilla immédiatement… De « bonne humeur », il grogna. Lévy émit un petit rire…

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, crevette ?** Bougonna le dragon slayer de fer.

 **\- Juste que…Moi aussi, je t'aime,** dit-elle avec un beau sourire.

Le brun se raidit, des petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, il se tourna en position fœtale pour être de dos à la bleutée et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

La jeune fille gloussa…

Pas de doute, elle l'aimait aussi son dragon mal léché…

* * *

 **Merci à : Lijovanchan , Neliia et Andyema pour leurs reviews !**


	3. Devenir grand

**Je suis en retard, en retard !**

 **Donc jour 3 : Enfant / être parent**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira...**

* * *

 **Devenir grand**

Lévy était couverte de sueurs, ses beaux cheveux azur quand ils n'étaient plaqués contre son visage humide, n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête dans une bataille de mèches chaotiques. Allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, elle entendit des gazouillis, elle ouvrit les yeux. Immédiatement son visage s'illumina, s'ornant d'un magnifique sourire. Elle contemplait son homme, il avait bien changé depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Ses cheveux étaient courts, toujours hérissés, il portait un pull vert et un jean. Mais surtout, il tenait avec délicatesse, _oui, il en est capable,_ un petit être enveloppé dans une couverture jaune. Il fredonnait une berceuse de son invention, son regard rubis ne se détachait pas de ce trésor. Donnant son doigt à une petite main qui le serrait fort. Aux yeux de la mage des mots, il n'y avait pas de plus beau spectacle. Alors elle se contenta de l'admirer jusqu'au moment ou le dragon slayer de fer se remarqua qu'elle était réveillée.

Il fit un léger sourire et s'approcha de la bleutée, il s'assit sur le lit, tandis que la femme à la chevelure azur se redressait.

 **\- T'as bien bossé, crevette !** Complimenta Gajeel.

Puis il lui tendit le petit être, elle le prit contre elle et elle se sentit immédiatement submergé par un amour sans condition. Elle caressa le minuscule visage, le nouveau-né avait déjà quelques cheveux noirs comme son père, cependant il avait les yeux marron et la peau blanche de sa mère.

 **\- C'est à ton tour de choisir un nom,** dit la linguiste.

 **\- T'inquiètes, j'l'ai déjà choisi** , rassura-t'il.

Le brun sourit à pleines dents, puis il tint la main de la jeune femme. Sur le coup de l'émotion, Lévy ne put s'empêcher de sortir une petite larme. Ils profitèrent de cet instant calme tout les trois. Puis elle avisa son homme, lui demandant ainsi le nom de cet enfant… Cependant, alors qu'il allait répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Soufflant, d'agacement, le ténébreux invita à rentrer. Entrèrent alors la dragon slayer céleste vêtue d'une blouse tenant par la main une petite fille avec une jolie bouille, des cheveux bleus foncés presque mauve hérissés, tenus en arrière par un ruban lilas comme sa robe, avec une peau mate, des yeux auburn tirant vers le rouge, son grand sourire montrait des canines de dragon slayer. La petite fille de trois ans lâcha alors la main de l'adulte, pour se précipiter auprès du couple.

 **\- Maman !** S'enjoua-t'elle en voyant Lévy.

 **\- Viens-là, mini-crevette,** fit le mage d'acier en prenant la petite sur ses genoux.

La petite ouvrit en grand les yeux, interrogative, elle regarda la petite chose qui était dans les bras de sa mère. Pendant ce temps, la mage céleste fut suivie par Panther Lily, la constellationniste, le dragon slayer de feu, Titania, la mage démone, le mage de foudre et d'autres qui n'arrivaient pas à entrer dans la chambre beaucoup trop petite.

L'exceed noir alla se poser sur le lit à côté de Lévy. La petite fille, elle, ne quittait pas des yeux le nouveau-né.

 **\- Gaëllia, je te présente ton petit frère,** dit la bleutée en montrant le bébé.

Gaëllia était stupéfaite, _comment cette petite chose pouvait être son petit frère ?_

 **\- Vous lui avez trouvez un nom ?** S'enquit Lily.

 **\- Ouaip,** affirma fièrement Gajeel. **Il s'appelle William, William Redfox…**

 **\- Non !** S'exclama la mère.

Le mage d'acier la regarda, non sans mécontentement, c'était à lui de donner un nom cette fois. Lévy lui sourit et baissa les yeux sur son fils.

 **\- Il s'appelle William Métallicana Redfox,** rectifia la belle.

Le brun sentit son cœur s'emplir de bonheur à la mention du nom de son dragon. Il posa la petite sur le lit et se leva.

 **\- Eh ! Bande de nases !** Hurla-t'il. **J'ai un fils et il s'appelle William Métallicana Redfox !**

Tous hurlèrent leur joie et proposèrent de boire à la santé du nouveau-né, Wendy tenta d'expliquer que son hôpital n'était guère le bon endroit pour cela, que la maman et le bébé devaient se reposer, mais ce fut finalement Erza qui réussit à tous les chasser. Pendant que le chaos fairytailien régnait, Gaëllia s'approcha de son petit frère. Elle lui fit un bisou tendre sur le front.

 **\- Je te promets de casser la figure à tous ceux qui t'embêteront, William,** murmura-t'elle. **Parole de grande sœur…**

* * *

Quatorze ans plus tard…

Une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, haletante et en sueur, ses longs cheveux bleus foncé et mauve maintenus par une queue de cheval haute semblaient indomptables, tout comme son regard, un grand regard rouge avec une allure reptilienne encadré par deux mèches de cheveux. Pourtant petite, elle possédait un physique de guerrière. Sur son épaule se trouvait le tatouage de Fairy Tail en vert foncé. Ses oreilles s'ornaient de plusieurs piercings. Elle portait un dos-nu couleur émeraude se nouant au coup et arrivant au-dessus d'un nombril percé, deux pans de tissu émeraude en guise de jupe cachaient que peu un leggins noirs surmonté de ses bottes en cuir hautes à lacet. Elle était belle comme sa mère, mais semblait aussi redoutable que son père.

Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration, fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur les bruits de la forêt. Écoutant attentivement son environnement. Elle humait les odeurs, il fallait qu'elle fasse le tri. _Ici, sud-est à cinquante mètre._ Elle fit apparaître un cercle magique, _technique secrète du dragon de fer_. Ses ongles se transformèrent en petits poignards qu'elle projeta dans la direction désirée. Cependant, son adversaire les esquiva juste à temps en s'envolant, elle prit alors son élan, bondit tel un félin sur une branche utilisée comme tremplin, puis elle s'élança sur son ennemi ailé. _Autre technique,_ elle transforma son bras en une épée fine et bien aiguisée. Seulement son adversaire la contra avec son épée à lui, il la repoussa alors… Elle atterrit sur la branche d'un arbre.

 **\- Pas mal, mais parfois, il faut éviter d'attaquer de front,** dit l'épéiste. **La prochaine fois, tu m'auras.**

La jeune fille afficha un léger sourire en coin…

 **\- Et pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Oncle Lily ?** Rétorqua-t'elle, confiante.

Lily tiqua, il se retourna et vit les poignards revenir vers lui, il se baissa… Profitant de son moment d'inattention, la jeune mage, le corps recouvert d'écailles en fer, lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, l'exceed, à terre, tenta de se relever mais une lame le menaçait sous le menton. Vaincu, il sourit à la jeune fille.

 **\- Toujours surveiller ses arrières,** se moqua-t'elle.

 **\- C'est pareil pour toi,** rétorqua une voix rauque.

Alors une ombre sortit et attrapa la jeune mage par une cheville et la souleva…

 **-Papa ! Tu as dit que tu ne te transformerait pas en dragon slayer de l'ombre,** râla-t'elle.

Gajeel reprit forme humaine, il paraissait plus grave que l'accoutumé avec l'âge et sa barbe de trois jour, qu'il aimait garder.

 **\- Quand t'auras un ennemis face à toi, il ne se pliera pas à tout des caprices,** dit-il avec sévérité.

 **\- Très bien,** dit-elle.

Agile, la jeune fille se balança. Suffisamment souple pour s'accrocher à une branche avec ses deux mains, elle fit apparaître un poignard dans le talon de sa jambe libre et tenta de l'envoyer dans la figure de son père. Il l'évita, _prévisible_ , mais il dut lâcher la cheville de Gaëllia. Celle-ci se retrouva sur la branche, elle vit le dragon slayer de fer se transformer en ombre. Elle se mit à bondir de branche en branche, s'agrippant grâce à sa magie aux arbres. Elle cherchait à atteindre une clairière, _si elle peut voir son père, elle peut prévoir ses attaques,_ se disait-elle. Alors qu'elle y arrivait presque, elle fut attrapée par le bras et balancée contre le tronc d'un arbre. A terre, elle sentit sa cheville lui faire mal.

 **\- Aïeux,** geint-elle.

 **\- T'es sensée être capable de te réceptionner !** Gronda Gajeel, sans une once de peine.

 **\- Tu m'as prise par surprise,** râla-t'elle. **Puis tu y es allé fort !**

 **\- Tsss… Tu vas pas te mettre à chialer en plus,** grogna-t'il.

 **\- Gajeel !** protesta l'exceed qui venait d'arriver.

 **\- T'en mêles pas Lily,** fit le mage d'acier. **Elle veut devenir un dragon slayer ou pas ?**

Là, Gaëllia n'en pouvait plus, ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'entrainer, toujours de plus en plus durement. Elle se releva, les poings serrés, elle fixa son père.

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai l'impression que quoique je fasse ce n'est jamais assez bien pour toi !** Ragea-t'elle. **Je me suis tout de même améliorée et tu ne me fais aucun compliment…**

 **\- Tu t'attends à quoi ? A une petite caresse à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose de bien !** Se moqua le dragon slayer.

 **\- Je voudrais juste…**

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle en était incapable, les larmes commençaient à lui monter. Épuisée, cassée, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots.

 **\- Quoi ?** Insista le mage d'acier en lui faisant face.

 **\- Rien,** lâcha-t'elle en baissant les yeux.

 **\- J'te jure tu ne fais que pleurnicher,** grogna-t'il.

Sur ces mots la jeune fille partit loin, les larmes aux yeux. Elle le détestait, elle le maudissait de tout son âme…

* * *

Il se faisait tard chez la famille Redfox, Lévy, postée vers la fenêtre, s'inquiétait pour sa fille. Gaëllia n'était pas revenue et Gajeel boudait dans son fauteuil, tandis que William essayait de rassurer sa mère. Il n'avait que quatorze ans, mais il faisait preuve d'une grande maturité. Plus grand que sa mère , sa chevelure ébène montrait des reflets bleus. Il avait les yeux de sa mère, ainsi que sa gentillesse. Mage runique lui aussi, il était d'une nature plus calme que sa sœur et son père. Il s'approcha de la bleutée, la voyant triturer ses doigts d'angoisse, il lui prit la main et lui fit un grand sourire.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, 'man,** consola-t'il. **Elle sait se défendre.**

Lévy sourit et prit la main de son fils.

 **\- Je sais, mais vous êtes mes bébés, c'est comme ça,** dit-elle.

La porte claqua à ce moment, Gajeel n'était plus là…

Le dragon slayer humait l'air, puis il grimpa à un toit, il parcourut ainsi la ville en passant de toit en toit. Enfin, sur le toit de la guilde, il la trouva, les genoux pliés contre sa poitrine, elle sanglotait. Il avança auprès d'elle à pas de loup.

 **\- Tu veux encore m'engueuler parce que je chiale ?** Remarqua-t'elle sans même le regarder.

Gajeel ne répondit pas, il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de sa fille. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, enfin ce fut Gaëllia, gênée, qui le brisa…

 **\- C'est juste que tu n'es jamais satisfait de moi et on ne fait que s'entrainer, et parfois, j'aimerais…** elle soupira. **Que cela redevienne comme avant, quand j'étais mini-crevette.**

 **\- J'croyais que ce surnom était débile ?!** S'étonna le brun.

 **\- Il l'est, mais il me manque…** **Mon papa me manque,** dit-elle, tristement.

Le dragon slayer ne dit rien, il resta pensif un instant… _Que répondre à ça ?_ Il n'était pas Lévy, il était même plutôt maladroit avec les mots et pourtant il savait qu'il fallait qu'il trouve les mots justes pour sa fille.

 **\- Je suis exigent avec toi, parce que je sais que tu seras bien meilleure que moi,** dit-il simplement.

La jeune fille crut mal entendre, elle hoqueta et regarda son père avec surprise.

 **\- T'es douée et t'es plus intelligente que moi, tu tiens ça de ta mère,** affirma le mage d'acier en haussant les épaules. Il soupira, puis fixa les étoile. **T'as dix-sept ans, tu vas pouvoir faire des quêtes toute seule et je voulais être sûr que tu sache te défendre. Tu comprends chrai pas là pour…**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais la jeune fille comprit, son visage s'éclaira d'un doux sourire.

 **\- Pour me protéger ?** Proposa-t'elle.

 **\- Ouaip,** admit le ténébreux, embarrassé.

Gaëllia avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler ce que venait de dire son père. Mais elle comprit qu'il avait fait par inquiétude pour elle. Bien sûr, il ne montrait pas ses sentiments comme sa mère. Mais ils avaient toujours étaient plus ou moins sur la même longueur d'onde avant.

 **\- Mais j'y suis allé un peu fort,** avoua-t'il.

Ces mots extirpèrent la jeune fille de ses pensées.

 **\- Attends, tu t'excuses ?** S'amusa Gaëllia.

 **\- C'est la seul fois, ok ?** Râla le mage d'acier.

Elle gloussa et hocha de la tête. Le mage d'acier lui sourit et se releva…

 **\- Aller, on rentre avant que ta mère me tue,** déclara-t'il.

Elle se mit debout à son tour.

 **\- Maman ne ferait jamais ça,** ricana la petite mage.

 **\- Non, elle ferait bien pire,** soupira le dragon slayer avant d'entamer sa descente du toit.

Sa fille le suivit, alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, elle regarda son père…

 **\- Papa ?**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Je voudrais que ma prochaine mission soit avec toi,** dit-elle.

Il la considéra un sourcil levé, puis il fit un sourire carnassier.

 **\- D'accord mini-crevette,** répondit-il.

La jeune fille gonfla les joues.

 **\- Finalement, m'appelle pas comme ça, déjà que je suis la plus petite des filles de mon âge,** râla-t'elle.

 **\- Tsss… T'es bien comme ta mère,** s'amusa le ténébreux.

 **\- Ca veut dire quoi ?** Demanda-t'elle suspicieuse.

\- **Gihi…Que tu seras toujours ma mini-crevette…**

* * *

Trois ans plus tard…

Un bureau de la grande bibliothèque de Crocus était envahi de volumes et de codex imposants, on pouvait voir cependant une tête à la chevelure noire aux reflets bleus dépasser. Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, malgré ses cheveux en batail, il restait élégant avec son gilet garçon de café bordeaux boutonné à la façon officier par des attaches métalliques avec un dragon gravé dessus, il portait un pantalon marron chic et décontracté à la fois. La chemise entre-ouverte sur le haut laissait percevoir un tatouage de couleur noir représentant une guilde très bien connue de Magnolia. Sur le lobe de son oreille droite une boucle d'oreille en acier en forme de pendule se balançait, tandis qu'il lisait à l'aide de lunette du vent à cadre noir cachant ses yeux marron. Malgré le fait que son visage soit modelé assez durement comme celui de son père, une certaine douceur émanait de lui.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il travaillait en ce lieu et il fallait bien l'avouer, il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Alors qu'il souffla une énième fois, une petite voix parvint à lui.

 **\- William, si tu ne veux pas travailler, ce n'est pas grave, je préfère que tu en aies envie,** dit-elle sur un ton bienveillant.

Pris sur le faite, le jeune homme se raidit et regarda à travers les piles de livre. En cherchant bien (même très bien), on pouvait apercevoir deux grands yeux noisette encadrés de lunette rouge remplis de gentillesse, ainsi que des mèches de cheveux azur.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça, maman, je… enfin, je pense à autre chose,** s'excusa William.

Intriguée, la femme posa ses lunettes et fit un grand sourire à son fils.

 **\- Et… à quoi ou plutôt à qui tu penses ?** Demanda-t'elle, taquine.

Le jeune Redfox rougit immédiatement, malheureusement pour lui, il avait hérité de la peau de sa mère.

 **\- Ce… c'est … pas… ce que… enfin qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?** Bredouilla-t'il.

 **\- Parce que je suis ta mère,** répondit simplement Lévy.

Le brun, résigné, souffla, il était vrai qu'il tenait plus d'elle que de son père. Bien pour l'intelligence, la patience, le calme, mauvais pour la confiance en soi et la force. Au moins, il avait la taille de son père, un comble s'il avait été aussi petit qu'elle. Parfois il enviait sa sœur d'être aussi forte… d'être un dragon slayer. Quand il était petit, il rêvait de temps à autres d'en être un lui aussi, pas qu'il méprisait la magie runique, bien au contraire. Mais être comme eux, c'était autre chose… _être comme eux… être comme elle. Elle,_ voilà où était le problème…

 **\- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler,** dit-il, gênée, d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec sa mère.

 **\- Comme tu veux,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules. **Mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoins.**

Il hocha la tête et repris son étude, il tenta de se concentrer, mais en vain. Enfin, il regarda sa mère. _Peut-être qu'elle pouvait comprendre ? Après mûre réflexion, elle est la seule à pouvoir le comprendre._ Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en parler à ses amis, malgré leurs nombreuses qualités. Ses deux meilleurs amis Greyson et Luna ne pensaient qu'à se battre l'un contre l'autre la plus part du temps. Yuri était persuadé que toutes les filles lui tombaient dans les bras, Eristoff*, il avait d'autres préoccupations. Kay était maintenant avec sa sœur et _hors de question que Gaëllia l'apprenne,_ _elle se fouterait de moi._ Obéron*… Non, il répéterait à sa tante, et si Mirajane l'apprenait, tout le monde le serait dès le lendemain. Son père… Niveau sentiments, il n'avait pas vraiment la palme, _c'est à se demander comment maman a fait …_ Non, il ne voyait personne d'autre qu'elle, sa mère…

 **\- Finalement… je veux bien t'en parler,** annonça-t'il l'estomac noué.

Lévy leva le nez de son livre et retira à nouveau ses lunettes. Elle le fixa avec empathie.

 **\- Pas de problème,** dit-elle toute ouïe.

 **\- Voilà, je crois que je suis amoureux,** dit-il la gorge serrée.

 **-Ça, je le sais déjà,** affirma-t'elle sur un ton rassurant.

 **\- Le problème est que la fille en question… elle ne sait même pas que j'existe,** avoua le jeune homme, amèrement.

 **-Tu exagères ?** tempéra Lévy.

 **\- Non,** affirma William avec résignation. **On n'est pas dans la même catégorie elle et moi.**

 **\- Mais tu la vois souvent ?** Interrogea la bleutée.

 **\- Oui, enfin pas tout le temps,** répondit le brun.

 **\- Et je la connais ?** S'enquit la linguiste avec enthousiasme.

 **\- Maman !** Râla-t'il.

 **\- Quoi ? Il faut bien que je sache qui elle est, afin de savoir si ce que tu dis n'est qu'un simple ressenti où si c'est la réalité,** justifia-t'elle.

 **\- Un autre problème est que son père est flippant aussi, enfin pas autant que Papa ou bien Luxus,** expliqua-t'il.

 **\- Donc c'est la fille d'un dragon slayer ?** En déduisit sa mère.

Le jeune homme se crispa… Il connaissait la détermination de sa mère, elle ne lâchera jamais, autant céder.

 **\- Oui… C'est Héméra*,** avoua le jeune homme.

 **\- Héméra !?** S'étonna la mage des mots.

 **-Oui, je sais, c'est une dragon slayer d'une autre guilde,** fit le jeune homme, las.

Lévy eut les yeux qui brillèrent…

 **\- C'est une fille bien,** constata la mage.

 **\- Ouais, mais ça n'empêche pas que je suis invisible à ses yeux,** dit-il.

La linguiste de Fairy Tail, prise d'une forme d'illumination, se releva précipitamment. Elle prit son sac.

 **\- Attends ici, je reviens,** déclara-t'elle avant de partir d'un pas pressé vers la sortie.

 **\- Euh… D'accord, merci pour ton aide,** ironisa-t'il dans le vide.

Parfois il ne comprenait vraiment pas sa mère…

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que Lévy était partie, William, quant à lui, continuait sa traduction. Alors sa mère revint, elle s'assit à sa place de départ, sans rien dire. Puis elle reprit son étude. Le jeune homme l'avisa mais elle ne le remarqua pas, _elle pouvait vraiment être étrange_. Il n'insista pas et se plongea à nouveau dans son ouvrage.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, il fut sorti de sa lecture par un grattement de gorge féminin. Il leva le nez et découvrit la fille qui avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de hanter ses pensées. Debout à côté de lui, elle tenait un papier dans la main, _une mission._ Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient ses yeux amande, elle portait une robe à rayures blanches et bleues à fines bretelles et des diamants en guise de boucles d'oreille.

 **\- Salut William,** dit-elle en souriant.

 **\- Euh… Sa- salut,** bredouilla-t'il.

 **\- Voilà, mon père m'a confié une mission, mais je vais avoir besoin de compétence en piège runique et comme Fenril* avait dis que tu étais ici, en ce moment, je me disais que on pourrait la faire ensemble comme t'es super intelligent, enfin voilà,** proposa Héméra.

Le jeune Redfox resta muet, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son cerveau, pourtant efficace en temps normal, s'en trouvait totalement embrouillé…

 **\- On partagera la récompense…** Argumenta-t'elle.

Il finit par se ressaisir…

 **\- C'est à dire que ma mère…**

 **\- Peut se débrouiller seule,** intervint Lévy.

 **\- Mais pour ranger ?** S'enquit son fils.

 **\- Ton père va venir, puis une mission te fera du bien et c'est bien d'entretenir l'entente entre guilde,** fit la bleutée.

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de mais… Aller, va-t'en !** Ordonna la mage des mots.

Obéissant à l'ordre maternel, le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise et pris sa besace. Puis il partit avec la jeune dragon slayer. Lévy regardait son fils s'éloigner, c'est alors qu'elle le vit revenir en trottinant. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

 **\- J'ai oublié un truc,** indiqua-t'il.

Il fit une bise sur la joue de sa mère.

 **\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu as fait, mais merci,** chuchota-t'il.

Il disparut ensuite par la sortie de la bibliothèque. La bleutée, pensive, sentit les larmes venir. Une goutte roula sur sa joue, une grande main gantée se posa sur sa frêle épaule. Elle regarda le propriétaire qui parut étonné.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, crevette ?** Interrogea-t'il.

 **\- Rien, c'est juste que nos bébés deviennent grands,** dit-elle.

Le ténébreux se mit alors derrière sa femme et la pris dans ses bras puissants…

* * *

 **Eristoff : nom d'une marque de vodka.**

 **Obéron : nom du roi des fées.**

 **Héméra : nom de la déesse de la lumière (grec).**

 **Fenril : nom du loup noir (mythologie nordique).**

 **Maintenant devinez qui sont les parents ;)**

* * *

 **Merci à : Neliia, Fairytail-fan couple, Lijovanchan et Futur Anterieur pour leurs reviews.**


	4. Fairy Law

**Coucou, un U.A pour le 4e jour qui**

 **a pour thème interdit**

 **merci à Neliia et Fairytail-fan couples pour leurs reviews.**

* * *

 **Fairy Law**

Le royaume d'Avalon était un monde d'enchantement, où régnait la magie, loin du monde des hommes. La race souveraine des lieux était celle des fées, êtres magiques à la forme humaine et aux magnifiques ailes de papillons. De l'harmonie de ce royaume dépendait la pérennité de tout les autres à travers les mondes. La reine des fées, Titania, veillait avec grande bienveillance à tout cela. Au centre de ce monde verdoyant et abondant s'érigeait une tour dans laquelle était répertorié toute la connaissance des fées, ainsi que tout les littératures de chacun des mondes. Les fées des mots archivaient ainsi méticuleusement chacun de ces savoirs.

Dans ce lieu, travaillait une petite fée à la chevelure azur, elle portait une robe jaune et un ruban de la même couleur dans les cheveux, ses ailes étaient mauve avec des arabesques jaunes et verte en guise de décors. Comme toute bonne fée des mots, elle adorait lire, elle lisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout c'était les écris des Hommes. On lui avait beaucoup parlé de la cruauté des hommes, de leur soif de destruction, les fées, elles, ne savaient que construire, créer et ne se battaient uniquement pour se défendre. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas résolue pas à penser que les hommes ne se résumaient qu'à cela, en lisant leurs histoires d'aventures, d'amours… En réalité, la petite fée le savait bien, mais cela était son secret.

Une fois son livre terminé, elle contempla le paysage par la fenêtre, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher sur Avalon. Vite, elle devait se dépêcher. Elle se leva, s'étira et s'envola avec grâce. Elle passa au dessus du jardin et salua ses deux meilleurs amis, Droy, le lutin jardinier, qui fermait les fleurs pour le soir et ouvrait les belles de nuit et Jett, le lutin coureur, qui entrainait les petits lapins à courir. Elle croisa ensuite Cana la fée des abeilles qui ramenait des bouteilles d'hydromel pour le palais de la reine et… pour sa propre consommation aussi. Dans la rivière, elle salua Juvia, la fée ondine, se baignant tranquillement dans des eaux cristallines.

Enfin, elle arriva dans le monde des étoiles, ici, il y avait la gardienne des astres, Lucy, sa meilleure amie et confidente. Celle-ci assise sur une étoile faisait des grands gestes à Lévy. La petite fée des mots se posa alors sur l'étoile et s'installa à côté de son amie. Elle sortit de son sac un livre et le tendit à la blonde.

 **\- Tiens, c'est la suite,** dit la bleutée.

 **\- Oh ! Merci, Lévy-chan,** fit la prêtresse céleste.

Elles partageaient le même amour les livres, bien que Lucy fût une gardienne des esprits célestes. Elles passaient des heures à parler de leurs livres préférés. Puis la blonde semblait inquiète.

 **\- Lévy-chan, je ne sais pas si ce que tu fais est une bonne idée,** confia-t'elle.

 **\- Lu-chan ne t'en fais pas, rien ne peut m'arriver, je veux juste les connaître mieux,** expliqua la fée des mots avec un grand sourire.

 **-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ?** Demanda la gardienne, taquine.

La petite fée s'empourpra immédiatement…

 **-Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…** bredouilla-t'elle.

 **-Je parle du fils de dragon,** rappela la blonde.

 **-Il n'est qu'à moitié dragon,** rectifia la fée des mots.

 **-Ah ! Tu es amoureuse !** S'exclama la gardienne.

 **-Lu-chan ! Chut !** Paniqua la petite fée en mettent sa main devant la bouche de son amie. **Il ne faut pas que l'on t'entende…**

Elle lâcha son amie quand elle vit que la jeune fille avait compris.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que cela se sache ?** S'étonna Lucy. **Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal de tomber amoureuse…**

 **-Pas pour les fées,** répondit amèrement Lévy. **Les fées n'ont pas le droit de tomber amoureuse, c'est le seul crime qui est punis de la peine de mort chez nous.**

La gardienne des astres fut choquée par ces propos.

 **\- Je l'ignorais…** Dit-elle désolée.

 **\- Tu es nouvelle ici et tu n'es pas une fée… ça date de notre première reine, la fée Morgane. Elle est tombé amoureuse d'un chevalier, il la trahit et son cœur fut brisé, alors elle se transforma en spriggan, une mauvaise fée,** raconta la bleutée. **Elle allait détruire Avalon, alors Erza dut la tuer après un dur combat, c'est comme ça qu'elle devint Titania. Depuis il est strictement interdit aux fées de tomber amoureuse, c'est trop dangereux pour l'harmonie du monde.**

 **\- C'est injuste,** constata la gardienne.

 **\- Nous avons un grand pouvoir en nous et puis beaucoup de chose repose sur nous,** dit Lévy, tristement. **Nous devons être prudente… La réalité est qu'à chaque fois qu'une fée tombe amoureuse ça se passe mal.**

 **\- Alors ce que tu fais est vraiment très risqué, tu ne devrais pas…**

 **\- Je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter, il ne m'aime pas, il n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiment, nous sommes amis, c'est tout,** justifia la fée des mots.

 **\- Un ami qui ne sait pas que tu es une fée…** ajouta Lucy.

Lévy ne sut quoi dire… Elle n'avait pas à lui dire qu'elle était une fée, les hommes ne réagissent pas vraiment bien face à ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la méprise, ou bien qu'il la prenne pour un monstre… _Par toute les fées ! Je suis amoureuse !_

 **\- Tu as raison Lu-chan, j'y vais une dernière fois pour lui dire adieu et je ne le reverrai plus avant qu'il soit trop tard,** annonça-t'elle, décidée.

 **\- En parlant de partir,** dit la gardienne en montrant un arc en ciel qui disparaissait dans un vortex.

La bleutée se releva, puis elle se lança dans le vide…

 **\- Bonne chance,** lui dit Lucy.

La fée des mots battait des ailes pour rejoindre le vortex. A l'intérieur les couleurs de l'arc en ciel se mêlaient sans se mélanger. Ses ailes disparurent, et une belle robe ample jaune remplaça ses vêtements, puis elle atterrit doucement dans une clairière. Il faisait jour, ici,, et le temps était magnifique. La jeune fille marcha gaiement à travers la forêt pour rejoindre le château. Alors qu'elle marchait, on l'attrapa par la taille et une grande main se plaça sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne crie pas. Se débattant, elle mordit la main.

 **\- Eh ! Crevette !** Râla son kidnappeur qui la lâcha.

Elle reconnut immédiatement sa voix.

 **\- Gajeel ?!** S'étonna-t'elle.

Elle se retourna et découvrit le jeune homme à a longue chevelure ébène et aux yeux rubis. Il portait une cuirasse noire avec un dragon argenté comme écusson et une immense épée à son dos.

 **\- C'est Ser Redfox, crevette et je devrais t'arrêter pour m'avoir mordu,** râla-t'il.

 **\- C'est Dame Lévy et tu n'avais qu'à pas me faire peur,** rétorqua-t'elle.

 **\- T'es pas suffisamment prudente, Dame Crevette,** répondit-il.

 **\- Alors tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?** Taquina-t'elle.

Le chevalier noir tiqua, rosissant légèrement, il marmonna.

 **\- Tsss… Arrête de t'emballer pour rien,** fit-il.

Elle ne s'étonna pas de sa réponse, il était comme ça, agaçant, mais attachant tout de même.

 **\- De tout façon, c'est de ta faute,** ajouta-t'elle. **Les chevaliers ne sont pas sensés porter des gantelets ?**

Piqué, il la pointa du doigt, mais ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Alors qu'il était plus proche, la jeune fille remarqua qu'il avait une nouvelle balafre au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière. Elle avança et examina la blessure.

 **\- Tu t'es battu,** observa-t'elle, désolée.

 **\- Gihi… Ouais, tu devrais voir l'état des autres,** dit-il fièrement.

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais cela ?** Murmura-t'elle, tristement.

 **\- Chui un guerrier, il y a rien d'étonnant.**..

 _Oui, peut-être._ Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas le plaisir qu'il pouvait avoir à se battre en permanence. Mais elle acceptait…

 **\- Quoi ? t'es inquiète ?** ricana-t'il.

La belle rougit, immédiatement.

 **\- Pas- pas du tout,** bégaya-t'elle, embarrassée.

Il fit un léger sourire en la voyant ainsi. Il lui prit par la main et ils entrèrent dans la cours du château, puis ils prirent une direction qui était inconnue à la jeune femme.

 **\- Où va-t'on ?** S'enquit-elle, en essayant de suivre le jeune homme.

 **\- Tu verras,** répondit Gajeel.

Il passa une petite porte en bois qui menait dans un tunnel sombre et humide. Au bout, il y avait une autre porte, Gajeel sortit une clé et déverrouilla la porte. Une magnifique lumière entra alors, il lui fit signe de passer devant lui. Lévy, hésitante, continua et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle découvrit ce lieu. Un magnifique jardin avec des fleurs jaunes et blanches, un grand chèvrefeuille grimpait sur le mur qui entourait le lieu. Une treille menait un jasmin blanc mêlé à de grandes fleurs de clématite au dessus d'un chemin. Enfin au centre du cercle, un arbre, ne possédant que des fleurs bleues, laissait tomber des pétales pour constituer un beau tapis azur. Lévy crut un moment qu'elle était à Avalon.

 **\- ça te plait ?** Demanda le ténébreux.

 **\- Gajeel, c'est…** **c'est magnifique,** dit-elle avec des larmes de joies aux yeux.

 **\- Tant mieux,** dit-il, rassuré.

Lévy se plaisait déjà ici, elle s'imaginait lire pendant des heures en ce lieu. Puis elle réalisa, amèrement, que c'était, certes, la première fois qu'elle découvrait cet endroit mais aussi la dernière fois. Elle regarda le chevalier, le cœur serré.

 **\- Gajeel !** Interpella-t'elle la voix tremblante.

Il l'avisa du regard… au grand damne de la belle qui se perdit dans ses yeux grenat… _Pas toute de suite._

 **\- J'ai apporté un nouveau livre,** dit-elle.

Elle pouvait bien s'autoriser quelques heures dans cet Éden avec lui…

* * *

Ils s'étaient installés sous l'arbre central, la jeune fille à la chevelure azur lisait son histoire, tandis que le brun, ayant retiré sa cuirasse, était allongé sur les pétales . Il ne portait plus qu'une liquette blanche à lacet et un pantalon large en toile noir. L'histoire que lisait la belle était une histoire d'amour tragique entre une fée nommée Mavis et un mage… Bien sûr l'histoire finissait mal…

« _Plus aucun souffle de vie n'émanait de Mavis, la jeune fée fut punie de son imprudence, n'ayant pas obéit à la loi des fées, le châtiment la frappa. »_

Lévy ferma le livre, non sans pleurer, le jeune homme la regarda, interloqué.

 **\- Faut pas que tu te mettes dans cet état pour une histoire, crevette,** dit-il. **Je devrais te faire emprisonné parce que t'es trop sensible.**

Elle émit un tout petit rire…

 **\- ça va, c'est juste qu'elle aurait dû suivre la loi des fées,** dit-elle amèrement.

 **\- Tsss… C'est des conneries,** râla-t'il. **Ce n'est pas un crime de tomber amoureux.**

La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler d'amour, elle pensait même qu'il trouvait cela ridicule. Elle ne s'attendait pas qu'il pense ce genre de chose. Elle resta pensive sur son propre sort… Elle sentit , soudainement, une main saisir sa petite main, elle regarda le propriétaire. Gajeel s'était accroupi à côté d'elle.

 **\- Lévy, il faut que je te dise un truc important,** dit-il, très embarrassé.

 _Lévy ? Depuis quand il m'appelle Lévy ?_

 **\- Voilà, mon père, le seigneur dragon, veut que je gouverne à sa place et…** il hésita un long moment avant de continuer. **Mais il veut que je me marie, alors au lieu de me faire chier avec une bonne femme duchesse de je sais pas où, j'lui ai dit que je savais déjà avec qui j'voulais me marier.**

La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se nouer, il allait se marier, d'un côté tant mieux, son départ n'en serait que plus facile, d'un autre elle aurait aimé… _Quoi ? Idiote, tu aurais aimé quoi ?_

 **\- Et qui est-ce ?** Demanda-t'elle, tout en regrettant sa question.

 **\- Ben, la fille la moins chiante que je connaisse c'est toi,** annonça-t'il rapidement.

Muette, Lévy resta muette, elle allait suffoquer même. Elle… _Comment ça moi ?_ Elle secoua sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Puis elle se leva précipitamment…

 **\- Ce…ce n'est pas possible cela ne peut pas être moi,** paniqua-t'elle.

 **\- Ok,** fit le brun, amèrement, **je… j'me suis payé la honte.**

Il recula. La bleutée, en le regardant, sentit son cœur se déchirer. Ne tenant plus, elle prit le poignet du jeune homme entre ses fines mains.

 **\- Non… Je t'en prie, cela ne vient pas de toi,** dit-elle ses grands yeux noisette brillants d'une magnifique lueur. **Le problème c'est moi… et puis on ne choisit pas de vivre avec quelqu'un parce qu'il est moins chiant.**

Le chevalier souffla puis il prit une main de la belle pour la placer sur son torse, là où battait son cœur. Le muscle tambourinait à une allure aussi vive que celui de Lévy, exprimant tout l'amour du jeune homme.

 **\- Tu comprends ?** Demanda-t'il.

 **\- Oui,** murmura-t'elle.

Il saisit le menton de la jeune fille entre son pouce et son index, le souleva et s'empara de des lèvres roses de la belle. Embrassée pour la première fois, Levy ne sut quoi faire jusqu'au moment où elle lâcha prise et ce laissa porter par son amour et celui du brun. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela lui arriverait un jour, il n'y avait plus de loi, plus d'Avalon, plus de monde des hommes… Il n'y avait qu'eux. Elle savourait ce contact, voulant à tout prix qu'il ne finisse jamais. Elle s'accrocha au cou de Gajeel, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait par la taille dans ses bras puissant. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, la bleutée ouvrit doucement les yeux. Souriant au jeune homme, elle se blottit contre son torse. _Alors c'est ça aimer et être aimé…_ Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'en aller et l'éternité ne suffirait pas pour savourer pleinement le bonheur dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Soudain, un vent violent s'abattit sur le jardin, l'arbre en perdit toutes ses fleurs. Protecteur, le ténébreux serra la bleutée contre lui. Un arc-en-ciel apparut alors devant eux. Quatre silhouettes en sortir, quatre femmes ailés, l'une vêtue de vert avait des ailes de libellule, un autre à la longue chevelure nacré avait des aile de démon et une autre à la chevelure écarlate possédait des ailes d'ange et portait une couronne cerclant sa tête. La quatrième femme était Lucy dont les larmes roulaient sous ses yeux. Lévy les regarda avec peur…

\- **Je suis désolée Lévy-chan,** dit-elle, tristement.

 **\- Titania, Evergreen, Mirajane, mais…**

 **\- Silence, traitresse !** Gronda Erza.

 **\- Eh ! D'où vous lui parlez comme ça et vous êtes qui ?** Demanda le jeune homme avec hargne.

 **\- Ce sont des fées,** répondit Lévy. **Titania, la reine et ses deux conseillères.**

 **\- Des fées ?** S'étonna le ténébreux.

 **\- J'ai dit silence !** Clama la reine des fées qui fit trembler la terre avec sa lance. **Lévy, tu es reconnue coupable d'avoir fait le pire crime qui soit pour une fée.**

 **\- Lévy n'est pas un fée,** rétorqua Gajeel.

Elle s'écarta de lui, baissant la tête…

 **\- En réalité, si,** avoua-t'elle.

Une lumière bleue l'entoura, elle retrouva alors ses ailes et sa robe sous le regard ahurit du brun.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** dit-elle. **Je… je ne voulais pas que tu…**

Elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Le chevalier s'approcha et lui caressa le visage.

 **\- ça change pas grand chose, crevette,** assura-t'il en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

 **\- Lévy, tu es accusée d'être tombée amoureuse d'un humain,** ajouta Mirajane, avec peine. **Nos lois sont formelles.**

 **\- Tu dois mourir,** finit Evergreen.

Le jeune homme regarda les fées avec fureur…

 **\- Vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire voir avec votre loi et vos ailes dans le cul,** rétorqua-t'il.

 **\- Maintenant, ça suffit !** Fit Titania.

Elle souleva sa lance et fonça sur la bleutée. Lévy fut pétrifiée de terreur. Alors qu' Erza allait lui infliger le châtiment, une épée vint s'interposer. Gajeel para le coup avec beaucoup de mal…

 **\- Gajeel ?!** Fit la fée des mots.

 **\- Fuis !** Ordonna-t'il. **Grouille !**

Lévy obéit à contre cœur, elle s'envola, mais elle entendit une explosion. Elle regarda plus bas, Gajeel était à terre. Erza était bien trop puissante. Alors la bleutée piqua pour le rejoindre en voyant que la rouge allait lui infliger le coup de grâce.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'interposer !** Dit la reine.

 **\- Non !** **Erza, arrêtes, il n'y est pour rien !** Hurla la bleutée.

Titania s'arrêta. Jamais elle ne tuerait un innocent.

 **\- Je suis prête à subir mon châtiment, mais laisses-le,** dit la fée des mots en s'approchant.

 **\- Lé…Lévy… Non…** dit le jeune homme.

La reine des fées s'approcha de la jeune fille, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

 **\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Lévy,** s'excusa-t'elle.

 **\- Je sais,** compatit la bleutée.

 **\- Lé… Lévy !** appela le brun.

Elle le regarda et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

 **\- Je t'aime Gajeel,** dit-elle.

Puis la lance de la reine des fées la toucha et le dernier souffle de vie de la petite fée des mots disparut dans le vent.

 **\- Non !** Hurla Gajeel qui trouva des forces pour la rejoindre.

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

 **\- Lévy !** Appela-t'il en la secouant un peu. **C'est pas drôle, crevette !**

Erza, désolée, s'éloigna pour rejoindre les deux autres.

 **\- La loi des fées fut appliquée,** déclara tristement Evergreen.

Les trois fées disparurent dans un arc en ciel. Lucy se précipita vers son amie qui gisait dans les bras de son aimé.

 **\- Je suis tellement désolée, Lévy,** pleurait-elle.

Gajeel la posa délicatement sur le sol azur, ne disant mot, il reprit son épée…

 **\- Toi !** Dit-il à Lucy.

Elle le fixa…

 **\- Tu vas me dire, comment on va chez toi,** affirma-t'il d'une voix grave, pleine de souffrance…


	5. Compromis

**Texte court avec comme thème le C onseil **

**donc spoil,**

 **réponse aux reviews à la fin du texte,**

 **merci beaucoup en tout cas...**

* * *

 **Compromis**

Dans l'immense bâtiment du Conseil à Era, une somptueuse galerie éclairée de baies vitrées permettait d'accéder aux différentes salles de réunions et autres bureaux. En ce lieu deux mages portant les uniformes du Conseil attendaient dans le couloir face à une porte massive. L'un d'entre eux, debout, adossé au mur, les bras croisés contre son torse, n'était autre que Panther Lily. Ce dernier affichait une expression des plus grave. Le second était sans surprise son partenaire habituelle, aujourd'hui capitaine dans l'armée. Allongé sur une banquette, les pieds croisés sur un des accoudoirs, montrant par ailleurs peu de respect au mobilier ancien des lieux, semblait profiter de ce moment d'accalmis pour se reposer.

La nonchalance de son coéquipier exaspérait un peu l'exceed. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui, s'ils en étaient arrivés là…

 **\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de ce qui ce passe,** rabroua le chat noir.

 **\- Tsss… M'emmerdes pas Lily,** dit Gajeel avec détachement.

 **\- T'es irrécupérable,** souffla Panther Lily, las.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, Lily se redressa et le dragon slayer d'acier se contenta de se mettre en position assise. Portant un uniforme du conseil aussi, la mage des mots sortit en première, remerciant l'homme qui la suivait. Cet homme, le mage Jura, nouveau membre du conseil, se félicitait qu'ils eurent pu trouver un accord. En réalité cette fameuse porte donnait dans son bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, Lévy soupira de soulagement. Certes, les mages de Fairy Tail étaient bien vus par les nouveaux membres du conseil, mais Gajeel avait tendance à tirer un peu trop sur la corde. Elle dut négocier pour qu'il n'ait pas le droit à une mise à pied cette fois-ci ou bien une rétrogradation, carrément.

 **\- Alors ?** S'enquit Lily.

La jeune fille regarda Gajeel.

 **\- Ils veulent bien passer l'éponge,** annonça-t'elle.

 **\- Gihi… Bien, j'dois aller entrainer ces mauviettes,** dit, satisfait, le mage d'acier en ce relevant.

 **\- Pas si vite !** Ordonna la bleutée. **Il y a une contre partie.**

 **\- Hein ?** S'étonna le ténébreux.

La jeune fille commença à marcher en direction de son bureau suivit de ses deux amis.

 **\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu peux arrêter qui tu veux juste parce que sa tête te revient pas, désobéir aux ordres donnés, ne pas suivre MES plans d'attaques ainsi que détruire des villes entières sans rien avoir en retour,** expliqua–t'elle.

 **\- Connerie ou pas, tu vas devoir rendre des comptes,** rétorqua la bleutée. **Pour cela tu seras sous mon autorité pendant un certain temps.**

 **\- Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres , crevette,** ricana le brun.

 **\- Gajeel,** souffla Lily.

 **\- Tout à fait, si tu ne veux pas être relayé au ramassage des ordures,** dit-elle avec aplomb. **Mon ordre sera que tu m'aideras pendant les mois qui suivent à aménager la bibliothèque du Conseil, avec la reconstruction, il y a encore beaucoup de chose à faire,** commanda la mage des mots.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du bureau de la petite mage.

 **\- Quoi ? Rester avec les rats de bibliothèque, pas question,** protesta le brun.

Lévy fronça les sourcils et fixa le jeune homme avec un regard noir.

 **\- Écoute-moi bien, je me suis engagée à ce que tu ne dépasses plus les bornes, pour cela, je me suis portée garante pour toi, alors tu me rendras des comptes,** ordonna-t'elle avec autorité. **Il va falloir t'y faire, tu m'auras sur le dos en permanence.**

Le dragon slayer toisa la jeune fille à la chevelure azur, secrètement ravis qu'elle fasse preuve de plus d'assurance. Elle tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Avant d'entrer, elle l'avisa du regard.

 **\- Tu as un problème avec cela ?** Demanda-t'elle.

Il lui fit un sourire carnassier…

 **\- Aucun, j'ai justement besoin que quelqu'un me gratte le dos quand chui sous la douche,** dit-il , badin.

La belle, gênée, s'empourpra, immédiatement.

 **\- Crétin !** Hurla-t'elle avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

 **\- T'étais obligé ?** Fit Lily, consterné.

 **\- Gihi…** **Ouaip !** S'enjoua-t'il avant de partir à son tour.

Tout en allant rejoindre ses hommes, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'uniforme allait bien à sa crevette.

* * *

M **erci à : Neliia, Andyema, Fairy tail fan et Lijovanchan**

 **Neliia : pour les enfants**

 **Greyson = Grey x Juvia**

 **Luna et Kay = Lucy x Natsu**

 **Yuri = Luxus x Mirajane ( c'est le prénom du grand-père de Luxus)**

 **Obéron =Elfman x Evergreen**

 **Héméra = Sting x Minerva**

 **Fenril = Rogue x Yukino**

 **Eristoff = Cana x ?**

 **Andyema : Erza est d'abord vindicative car elle se sent trahi, elle veut en finir vite, puis le fait de lui avoir rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait tuer un innocent lui a fait remonter tout le poids de sa charge qu'elle n'assume pas forcément.**


	6. Jeu amoureux

**Mais quel retard! Honte à moi !**

 **Donc thème du jour six : Chanson**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise...**

* * *

 **Jeu amoureux**

Enjouée, Lévy rentraient gaiement dans les rues d'Orta. Un peu alcoolisée, elle dansait et riait sur les pavés. Elle portait une légère robe noire à fine bretelle lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, un ruban noir en accord avec sa robe et ses ballerines rouges à lacets aux chevilles. Heureuse, elle souriait en cette belle nuit d'été. Derrière elle, gardant un œil sur la jeune fille, le dragon slayer d'acier marchait nonchalamment un main dans une poche de son pantalon noir, une autre main tenant un étuis de guitare, il portait un t-shirt vert surmonté d'une veste en cuir, un bandeau bordeaux sur le front. Satisfait de sa journée, il affichait un léger sourire en coin.

Effectivement, les deux mages avaient passé une excellente journée. Leur dernière mission en fut la cause principale. Leur mission était de faire la première partie d'un concert de métal. Avec Panther Lily et les Shadow Gear, ils avaient choisi d'interpréter du rock celtique. Lévy ayant des connaissances en chanson ancienne, elle avait décidé de les remettre au goût du jour. La petite bleutée étant la seule à comprendre les paroles dut se mettre à chanter… les débuts furent difficiles, mais une fois, la timidité dissipée ( Gajeel lui ayant donner un verre de whisky en douce), ce fut une véritable révélation. Leur concert fut dont un succès qu'ils fêtèrent dans une after bien arrosée. Puis Lévy, fatiguée et cherchant un peu de tranquillité, voulut rentrer à leur hôtel. Gajeel se proposa ( s'imposa) pour la raccompagner, il avait bien envie d'avoir un moment pénard. Avec les préparatifs et les répétition, ils vivaient tous les cinq quasiment l'un sur l'autre. Le fameux soir passé, ils pouvaient respirer à nouveau. _Enfin,_ soufflait le oh , combien solitaire mage d'acier.

Cependant l'adrénaline du moment de gloire n'était toujours pas descendu, en témoigne les tournoiements et les vocalises de la jeune fille :

 **« Catoues caletoi**  
 _(Batailles moroses)_  
 **Urit namantas anrimius**  
 _(Contre les ennemis infinis)_  
 **Ro- te isarnilin -urextont, » ***  
 _(T'ont transformé en acier,)_

hop… !

De justesse, le dragon slayer la rattrapa par la taille alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre au bord du canal.

 **Doucement, crevette !** Dit-il. **Fais attention.**

La belle le regarda, ses grands yeux noisette illuminés par les étoiles.

 **\- Tu sais que la chanson parle d'un guerrier aussi fort que l'acier,** clama-t'elle.

 **\- Ah ! ouais ?** S'étonna-t'il.

Elle reprit la marche, puis gesticulant telle une oratrice portée par la muse de l'éloquence, elle continua son récit.

 **\- C'est une chanson chantée par les bardes sur la bravoure, la gloire, la force !** Déclara-t'elle avec enthousiasme. **Sur les héros !**

Elle tourna la tête sur l'homme à côté d'elle.

 **\- Comme toi !** Dit-elle admirative.

Le brun rosit légèrement…

 **\- Tsss…,** rétorqua le ténébreux.

 **\- T'es mon héros !** Déclara la bleutée avec force.

 **\- T'as un peu trop bu, surtout,** gronda-t'il.

La jeune fille, vexée, gonfla les joues et n'ajouta plus rien du trajet.

Ils arrivèrent et leur hôtel. Le jeune homme rejoignit sa chambre suivi de près par la bleutée. Il posa sa guitare, puis il retira sa veste pour la poser négligemment sur un fauteuil. La belle, une fois ses chaussures retirées, se remit à danser comme une folle…

 **\- Gihi… Crevette, si tu continues comme ça, tu seras ma prochaine bunnygirl,** menaça-t'il, en sachant qu'elle détesterait l'idée.

Elle s'arrêta net, puis une lueur de malice dans les yeux, elle se mit à sourire. Elle était d'humeur badine cette nuit et elle avait une victime de choix. Alors que le brun sortait des affaires de son sac, placé sur le lit, la mage des mots s'agenouilla sur ce même lit. Elle posa ses fines mains blanches sur le torse du jeune homme qui cessa son activité.

 **\- Ca devrait être à moi de recruter un danseur,** dit-elle taquine.

 **\- Tsss… t'as une belle voix, mais rêve pas, j'danserai pas pour toi, crevette,** répondit-il, amusé par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

Le linguiste minaudait, les paupières papillonnant…

 **\- Je vois de tout façon, j'ai plutôt besoin d'un guitariste,** continua-t'elle, joueuse **.**

Entrant dans le jeu de la bleutée, il afficha un sourire en coin.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?** Demanda-t'il en empoignant une des fesses rebondies de la jolie mage, la plaquant plus contre lui.

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, puis elle se recula. Feignant d'être farouche, elle regarda avec sévérité le ténébreux.

 **\- Pas ce genre de chose, je ne couche pas avec mes musiciens,** dit-elle, toujours dans son rôle de chanteuse. **Et puis j'ai un petit-ami…**

Elle se libéra du bras de Gajeel, puis elle s'allongea sur le lit. Il se mit à son tour sur le lit à côté d'elle, ils se faisaient face. Il caressa la cuisse de la belle à travers le tissus satiné de sa robe.

 **\- Ah ouais ! Et c'est quel genre ton petit-ami ?** S'enquit-il.

 **\- Ma prochaine chanson sera sur lui,** annonça Lévy comme si elle était une professionnelle de la musique.

Elle caressa le torse du jeune homme, puis elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui tandis qu'il s'allongea sur le dos et ne la quitta pas de ses yeux rubis, tout en se laissant faire.

 **« Une chanson sur son courage…**

elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

 **Une chanson sur son sens du devoir,**

Elle l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur.

 **Une chanson sur sa force,**

Elle lui retira le t-shirt.

 **Une chanson sur sa fidélité,**

Elle parsema le torse musclé de l'homme de baisers.

 **Une chanson sur ses victoires,**

Elle ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon.

 **Une chanson sur sa manière qu'il a de me protéger,**

Elle lui retira le pantalon, puis elle remonta.

 **Une chanson sur la femme qu'il me fait devenir,**

Elle embrassa son cou et lui caressa le membre gonflé en passant sa main sous le boxer.

 **Une chanson sur l'amour,**

Elle continua les va et vient sous les grognements du jeune homme.

 **Une chanson sur nous.**

Finit-elle en retirant sa main avant qu'il ne parte. »

Respirant fortement, le dragon slayer regarda la bleutée, les pupilles dilatées par le désire. Un grand sourire aux lèvres…

 **\- Mais j'ignore si tu es un bon guitariste,** taquina-t'elle. **As-tu un bon doigté ?**

 **\- C'est pas compliqué à te montrer…**

Sur ses mots, il saisit la jeune fille par les hanches, tout en s'asseyant en tailleur, et la tira dos contre son torse. Il lui retira sa culotte, sans plus attendre. Il lécha, ensuite, trois de ses doigts, puis passa cette main entre les cuisses galbées de la petite mage.

 **\- Tu crois qu'une petite chanteuse peu m'allumer,** susurra-t'il dans le lob de l'oreille de la belle. **J'ai une copine et elle est bien au-dessus de toi…**

 **\- Ah, oui et qu'a-t'elle de plus ?** Demanda Lévy, faussement vexée.

 **\- Si je devais jouer une chanson sur une fille ce serai sur elle,** affirma Gajeel.

Le mage d'acier effectua le même jeu que la petite mage…

 **« Une chanson sur son sourire,**

il arriva à la vulves, tandis qu'il embrassait avec gourmandise le cou de la belle.

 **Une chanson sur son intelligence,**

Il caressa le clitoris en effectuant de petit cercle.

 **Une chanson sur sa beauté,**

Son autre main retira une bretelle de la robe.

 **Une chanson sur sa générosité,**

Il empoigna le sein nu et pinça le mamelon durci.

 **Une chanson sur son courage,**

Continuant les massage du clitoris gonflé, il introduisit deux doigt dans l'antre.

 **Une chanson sur sa douceur,**

Gémissant, elle se cambra.

 **Une chanson sur celui qu'elle me fait devenir,**

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle se raidissait de plaisir.

 **Une chanson sur une p'tite fée,**

Il effectuait des va et vient de plus en plus rapides.

 **Une chanson d'amour. »**

Le plaisir de la belle atteignait bientôt son summum.

Lévy, redevenant Lévy avec une pointe de timidité, se mordait le poing pour ne pas crier. Amusé, le brun afficha un sourire carnassier.

 **\- T'es une chanteuse, laisse-moi entendre ta jolie voix, il faut bien une mélodie pour cette chanson…**

Il lui prit la main et la jeune fille libéra un cri d'extase. Gajeel, satisfait, s'arrêta, il posa la belle sur les oreillers, puis il retira son boxer. L'embrassant avec passion, il se plaça entre ses jambes…

Une autre musique allait commencer pour la nuit…

* * *

* extrait de _Slania Song_ du groupe ELUVEITIE


	7. L'intrus

**Coucou,**

 **Un petit texte pour le jour sept dont le thème est la Jalousie**

 **terrible Jalousie, preuve d'amour pour certain,**

 **tueuse d'amour pour d'autre.**

* * *

 **L'intrus**

Il est là,

 _ **Pourriture !**_

Confiant, mignon, séduisant,

 _ **Tsss… Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ?!**_

Indépendant, mais tendre et câlin,

 _ **Mauviette !**_

Il est beau et charmeur,

 _ **Roux, quelle couleur à la con ?**_

Toutes les filles craquent pour lui,

 _ **Tsss… La crevette en est dingue.**_

Attentionné, quand il veut,

 _ **Le voilà, qui la regarde avec ce regard… !**_

Il adore que l'on s'occupe de lui,

 _ **Elle est toujours sur son dos.**_

Fière, il s'octroie facilement la fascination des autres,

 _ **Ce parasite lui demande un truc, elle obéit !**_

Possessif, une fois qu'il a trouvé la bonne personne,

 _ **Il est tout miteux et il se permet de la collée.**_

Il ne néglige jamais son confort,

 _ **D'où il met sa tête contre sa poitrine ?!**_

Tentateur, on ne peut que vouloir l'embrasser,

 _ **Bon, c'est bon ! Elle va pas lui faire la bise à chaque fois.**_

Une fois dans votre vie, il est difficile de l'imaginer sans lui.

 _ **Il pionce même avec elle dans son pieu….**_

Une présence chaleureuse et rassurante,

 _ **Saloperie, oui !**_

Certains peuvent le voir comme un rival,

 _ **Chui pas désespéré à ce point**_ **!**

D'autre comme un bon compagnon,

 _ **Lily est un bon compagnon, pas ce truc…**_

Fulminant, assis sur le fauteuil, Gajeel regardait sa petite-amie, allongée sur le canapé, câliner cet être, chose, boule de poils, parasite, engeance démoniaque, ce… chat. Oui, un chat, simplement un chat… tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, même pas un digne représentant des félin comme Panther Lily. Même le chat de la Salamandre était plus digne que… ce truc.

 **\- Tu crois pas que t'exagères avec cette bestiole ? !** Reprocha le dragon slayer, agacé.

 **\- Oh !** **Le grand dragon est jaloux !** Minauda Lévy à l'intension du petit chat.

 **\- Tsss…** **Jaloux moi ! D'un sac à puce ! tsss…** Grogna-t'il.

 _Ça se pourrait ! Et alors ?_ Sur ce il se leva, attrapa la jeune fille faisant tomber le redoutable félidé. Il portait la mage des mots comme un sac à patate…

 **\- Stupide Gajeel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** Ragea la bleutée.

 **\- J'vais te faire crier le prénom de celui à qui tu appartiens,** répondit-il sur un ton sadique.

 **\- Je n'appartiens à personne...!**

Ignorant les protestation de la belle, il partit pour la chambre, claquant la porte au petit museau rose du chaton…

* * *

 **J'avais envie de laisser un message d'amour,**

 **je ne réponds pas toujours aux reviews,**

 **désolée, je m'attelle beaucoup à l'écriture.**

 **Mais parfois, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre que merci.**

 **Je ne suis pas demandeuse, mais**

 **il faut avouer que ces commentaires font plaisir et**

 **sont un excellent stimulant.**

 **Alors à ceux qui laisse des reviews,**

 **je vous adore , **

**vous me faite rire, plaisir, c'est réellement une joie de connaitre votre avis,**

 **même s'il est négatif (par contre je me défends quand c'est possible)**

 **de savoir que si j'écris ce n'est pas uniquement pour moi.**

 **Donc pour la énième fois:**

 **MERCI !**


	8. Bonus : Être eux

**Voilà pour finir cette week le thème bonus différent,**

 **c'est très court, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira...**

* * *

 **Être eux**

Être fragile comme la plume d'une oie,

Être solide comme l'acier d'une épée,

Être douce comme une étoffe de soie,

Être rugueux comme des braies en lin fripé.

Être petite comme l'effervescent colibri,

Être massif comme le redoutable grizzly.

Être colorée comme les ailes d'un hespérie*,

Être ténébreux comme les rêves de phacélie*.

Être radieuse comme une journée d'été,

Être rude comme un blizzard d'hivers.

Être enjouée comme une fée remplie de gaité,

Être ronchon comme un dragon entouré de fer.

Être sensible comme un verre de cristal,

Être impassible comme un roc de granite.

Être timide comme l'humble souris,

Être téméraire comme navigateur en exploration.

Être patiente comme la bleuet qui fleurie,

Être impétueux comme le majestueux lion.

Être légère comme un simple pétale,

Être puissant comme le soleil à son zénith.

Être cultivée comme une grande encyclopédie,

Être indompté comme un fauve sauvage.

Être gracieuse comme une jolie lady,

Être brutal comme un roi du carnage.

Être obstinée comme une linguiste surdouée,

Être protecteur comme un guerrier héroïsé.

Être imaginative comme une lectrice dévouée,

Être entrainée comme un mage avisé.

Être bienveillante comme pour soigner tous les maux,

Être solitaire comme un enfant en deuil.

Être amoureuse comme une mage des mots,

Être gâté comme un dragon slayer plus jamais seul.

Être attirés comme des charges opposées,

Être complémentaires comme deux amants.

Être ensemble comme ils ont osés,

Être unis alors qu'ils sont aussi différents...

* * *

Hespérie : un petit papillon avec des ailes de plusieurs couleur dons une variété avec des ailes jaunes.

Phacélie : plante utilisée par les indiens pour ses vertus hallucinogènes pour les rites de passages, des cauchemars permettant aux enfants de passer à l'âge adulte.

* * *

 **Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi ce recueil !**


End file.
